Zapatillas Cafés
by Yunn Mello
Summary: Tabla Random 3— Pie. Naru/Hina, AU. "Temía que el haber conocido aljoven de ojos azules había sido una ilusión, pero ahí estaban esas zapatillas cafés envueltas en sus manos, demostrando que él no fue producto de su imaginación." One-Shot.


**Viñeta escrita para la Tabla Random 3 de mision_insana LJ.**

**También, escrita para mi hermosa hermana, mizoromi . ¡Feliz cumpleaños, querida!  
><strong>

**AU.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto _(_NARUTO —ナルト—_) by Masashi Kishimoto (manga) and Hayato Date (anime).

* * *

><p><strong>—ZAPATILLAS CAFÉS<br>**

**{_pie_}  
><strong>

Sus manos pálidas sujetaron su blanca camisa, apretándola y rasguñando su pecho sobre la tela para evitar caer. Él, sorprendido, la sujetó de la cintura para ayudarle a no dejarse vencer por la gravedad pero, con el peso de la joven, perdió el equilibrio, obligándose a recargarse en la pared de esa concurrida calle.

- Disculpe, por favor. Estaba distraída; perdón, perdón, perdón –dijo la mujer sonrojada, mientras le hacía innecesarias reverencias.

- No hay problema –contestó él, sin mirarla fijamente, hasta admirar sus hermosos ojos plateados que miraban avergonzada hacia el gris suelo.

Fue en ese instante en que quedó prendado por ellos.

- ¡Oh, no! Mi zapatilla –se lamentó ella, fijando su vista en el tacón roto, inclinándose para quitarse el zapato sin notar que unos ojos azules la miraban completamente hipnotizados por su belleza innata.

- Yo te compraré unos nuevos, en serio. Vamos al centro comercial que está a dos cuadras, ¿vale? –le soltó tal cual sujetando el brazo de ella para llamar su atención.

La joven nadó en el océano de sus ojos brillantes al vislumbrarlos por primera vez, sin evitar pensar que eran hermosos. Bajó un poco la mirada hacia esos pómulos sobresalientes y esa boca curveada en una sonrisa perfecta, sonrojándose totalmente y haciéndole titubear.

- N-no puedo aceptar eso –contestó mientras se hundía en esas orbes decididas -. Discúlpeme por molestarlo, y muchas gracias –expulsó rápidamente las palabras para girar e intentar correr hacia otra dirección, alejándose de esa extraña sensación que había experimentado al ver esa hermosa sonrisa.

La observó caminar apresuradamente, cojeando, gastando una de sus medias mientras que el otro pie aún se protegía con una zapatilla de tacón alto. Era cómico observar a una mujer vestida de la manera más formal, intentar huir avergonzada de alguien más.

No pudo evitar expulsar una risita cuando miró que la chica, repentinamente, se quitó el otro zapato y le rompió el tacón dejando ambas zapatillas casi iguales, pudiendo así más cómodamente caminar. Abrió los ojos sorprendido por la actitud de ella. "Que orgullosa mujer" pensó, acercándose rápidamente a ella.

- Insisto, te compraré otros zapatos y a cambio solo me dirás tu nombre –le dijo sujetando nuevamente su brazo, dedicándole una gran sonrisa.

- P-pero…– intentó replicar la chica, apenada, pero al mirar nuevamente esos ojos color cielo, no pudo resistir el poder de la atracción. –De acuerdo.

Caminaron hacia el centro comercial en silencio, que quedaba a dos cuadras de la calle donde había ocurrido el accidente. El joven le ayudaba caminar, sujetándola del antebrazo para que esta no sintiera tanta inseguridad cada que pisaba el pavimento, pues los zapatos dificultaban ligeramente el andar.

En ocasiones él volteaba hacia ella, admirando la blancura de su piel y el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Fascinado miraba su cabello negro azulado, que llevaba amarrado en una coleta, dejando algunos mechones vagar libremente por su cara.

Y sus manos, ¡oh sus manos! Le parecían perfectas; les imaginaba suaves y delicadas. Admiró sus uñas que portaban un ligero color rosa. Las ganas de besarlas y tenerlas entre sus manos eran incontrolables.

Al llegar al centro comercial –después de unos momentos bochornosos mientras le ayudó a subir los escalones necesarios de escalar para el acceso– continuaron con el silencio incómodo. Ella no quería girar su cabeza para verlo, evitaba sus ojos color mar que le hacían perder la razón. Ese joven le atrapaba como ningún otro hombre lo había hecho. Temía sentir algo por esos ojos. Le aterraba el sonrojarse y, por ello, quedar en ridículo ante cielo.

Mientras caminaban hacia una tienda, el hombre notó que varias mujeres la veían extrañadas y unas otras cuantas explotaban en risas al mirar sus zapatos sin tacones. Sin embargo, ella bajaba la vista al suelo avergonzada, sin responder a aquellas humillaciones en voz alta. Incluso guardo silencio ante las risas de un grupo de jovencitas que la señalaban sin pudor alguno, sonando como arpías venenosas.

- ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó preocupado, al escuchar claramente las palabras "patética" e "inútil" que deletreaban esas mujeres.

- S-si, gracias – le respondió quedamente, sin alzar la mirada.

Al llegar a un establecimiento de ropa para damas, él le indicó que escogiera los zapatos que deseara sin importar el precio, algo abochornado por encontrarse en una tienda de ese tipo. A pesar de lo incómodo que se sentía, continuó ayudándole a la mujer a caminar.

Ella miraba los zapatos, sin concentrarse en su labor del todo, pues un olor la había absorto de su misión. El aire acondicionado le había llevado esa fragancia del joven a su lado, atrapando su sentido del olfato inmediatamente. Se dijo que debía escoger algún par de zapatos rápidamente y huir de aquella vergonzosa situación, en el momento que invadió su vista un modelo de zapatillas cafés, que le gritaban "¡Cómprame!" en silencio.

- ¿Quieres esas? –le preguntó el joven al notar la dirección a la cual esos ojos grises miraban, brillando emocionados. – ¿Qué número eres?

La chica asintió apenada, contestando a la segunda pregunta.

Él le indicó que tomara asiento en un sillón de la tienda, separándose de ella para indicarle a una de las trabajadoras del establecimiento el número y el modelo del par de zapatillas que su acompañante necesitaba. Mientras la señorita se dirigía a una bodega para entregarle lo solicitado, el rubio fijó su vista en aquella bella mujer que le esperaba en el sillón, mirando al piso.

Ya que la mujer que laboraba en aquel establecimiento le brindó lo necesitado, el chico caminó a la misma dirección a la que sus ojos azules sin descanso de dirigían, indicándole que ya los tenía. Se ofreció a ayudarle a colocárselos, mientras miraba los labios rosados del pálido rostro de ella: imaginaba su sabor y lo suaves que serían. Ella asintió sonrojada.

Sus pies eran lisos y pequeños, pudo notar con su tacto. No le sorprendió que entrasen con suavidad en aquellas zapatillas cafés, que dieran la impresión de estar hechas a la perfección, combinando su pálida piel con el tono marrón.

- Se ven hermosos, como tú. –declaró, admirando la belleza de los zapatos y de su portadora.

- O-oh… Gracias –dijo ella afirmando y asistiendo bruscamente, sonrojándose mientras miraba al suelo, quitándose las zapatillas con cuidado y dándoselos bruscamente,

- Iré a pagar –anunció el hombre, alejándose lentamente mientras memorizaba el rose de sus manos y el tacto de esa su piel, ignorando que ella hacía lo mismo.

Cuando regresó junto a ella, le acompañaban una bolsa con el logo de la tienda, mostrando levemente el interior de ella. Al llegar frente a ella, le ofreció el regalo.

- Toma, son tuyos.

- Gra-gracias. No sé como compensarte –titubeó ella, temblando levemente al aceptar el presente.

- Solo dime tu nombre, y me daré por servido, Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto –se presentó, guiñándole y mostrándole una gran sonrisa que la hizo desfallecer por dentro.

- Mi nombre es Hyuuga Hinata–dijo sonrojada mientras observaba esos ojos acuosos.

- Ahora mismo debo irme, Hinata –respondió él, mirando preocupado un reloj en su muñeca izquierda –pero nos volveremos a encontrar. –prometió (aunque ella reconoció un tomo de amenaza). Sorprendiéndola, sujetó su mano y besó su dorso, mientras acariciaba sus suaves dedos.

_Repentinamente, él ya no estaba a su lado._

El recuerdo estaba fresco, pero todo aún le parecía borroso. Incluso se descubrió a ella misma pellizcando su antebrazo, para asegurarse si esto no se trataba de un sueño, de un producto de su imaginación. Pero ahí estaban esas zapatillas cafés envueltas en sus manos, demostrando que nada fue una ilusión.

_De lo que estaba segura Hinata en ese instante fue que esa caída había sido causa del destino._

* * *

><p><em>1,284 words.<em>_  
><em>


End file.
